horror_movie_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Decapitron
Andre Toulon, later called Decapitron as a puppet, is the main character of the Puppet Master films. Overview |-|WWII= Pre-Puppet Master Andre Toulon was born May 1st, 1877. Retro Puppet Master The young Andre Toulon works as a puppeteer in the Theatre Magique beside several other performers. One night an old man is brutally beaten outside the theatre and with the help of a young woman named Elsa, he carried him in. Upon awakening the man revealed himself to be an ancient sorcerous who has stolen the secret of life from the elder god Sutekh. Knowing he will die soon, the old man teaches Andre the secret. Sutekh's minions break into the theatre, killing all of Andre's friends and coworkers. When Andre returns and discovers this he uses the ritual to transfer their souls into to puppets they manipulated. With them he hopes to get revenge on the This magic catches the attention of the minions who are bound to kill anyone who knows the secret. Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge By this point, Andre Toulon and his wife, Elsa Toulon, have set up a small puppet show. When feeding the puppets with the formula to sustain life, he is seen by Lt. Erich Stein, who reports him to Kraus. Andre then gives Elsa a puppet in her likeness, but he is then taken and she is shot and killed. he two guard that are protecting him are killed by Pinhead and Tunneler, allowing him to escape. When he returns to the theatre, he finds it was burned down by the Nazis. He then reanimates Elsa into the girl puppet he made. Later that night, Toulon carries out the first revenge attack on Stein while he fixes Kraus' car, along with Pinhead, Jester and Leech Woman, and on his flight from pursuers Toulon subsequently finds shelter in a bombed-out building. The next day, Toulon sends Six Shooter to kill General Müller, the supervisor of the Nazi reanimation project, while Müller is visiting a brothel. Dr. Hess finds and talks to Toulon, who tells him about the puppets' secret, and the two become friends. But Peter's father betrays Toulon by telling Major Kraus about his hideout in exchange for a pardon for his family. At night, Major Kraus returns to his office, only to fall prey to an ambush by Toulon and his puppets, now joined by Blade, infused with Hess' essence. Toulon takes terrible revenge on Kraus by hanging him from the ceiling by his limbs and neck by Pinhead, which are impaled by sharp hooks. After having a halberd from Kraus' office decorations planted into the floor, point up, Toulon sets the rope on fire; the rope snaps, and Kraus eventually falls fatally right onto the halberd. The film ends with Toulon, posing as Kraus, and Peter leaving the country for Geneva on the express train. Puppet Master: Axis of Evil Puppet Master X: Axis Rising Puppet Master Toulon is seen staying at the Bodega Bay Inn. He is shown to be hiding from Nazi agents there, and also shows a very deep affection for his puppets. He hides them as the Nazis break into his room, then shoots himself to prevent them from ever gaining the secret of life. |-|Post Death/Decapitron= Puppet Master II: His Unholy Creation Toulon is brought back from the dead by his puppets who reanimate him in the same way that he has animated them. He attempts to make himself a new body, but needs massive amounts of the animation serum to do it. To make the serum, he needs various pieces of people, so he sets his puppets off to murder a few. At some point he falls for a girl staying at the inn, believing her to be the reincarnation of his long dead wife Elsa (Puppet Master 3 seems to contradict this, as Elsa's soul is inside of the Leech Woman puppet). At the end, he betrays his loyal puppets in favor of the girl. Dismayed and enraged, the puppets turn on him, killing him. Puppet Master 4: The Demon Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter Trivia *Unlike the other puppets, Andre's soul could not be transferred into Dicapitron simply by injecting the formula, rather it requires that and an electric current. *The outfit worn by the puppet form of Decapitron is the same outfit worn by Andre Toulon in the third movie. Appearances Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Puppet